


The Sweetest of Treats

by jacedotexe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Feedism, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, fluff but not rlly fluffy, how do I tag this?, in public?, kinda ooc but it's b/c of reasons between me and my friend, mike is big and pg likes it, nothing to do with the animatronics, stuffing kink, weight gain (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacedotexe/pseuds/jacedotexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver really enjoys spoiling Mike with large meals.<br/>Mike really enjoys being stuffed, it's a lot better than being haunted by robotic beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest of Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks? I haven't posted any fanfic before, so...  
> If you don't like stuffing kink or weight gain, please do not go forward.

Oliver enjoyed spoiling Mike with great zest, constantly buying the man calorie laden treats and dishes. There was always their dinner nights, which the two looked forward to each week, usually small diners or coffee shops.  
In a small town like theirs, there wasn't really anywhere fancy to go to, but there was a steak house or two in town, as well as a random buffet somewhere. Oliver had saved up some money for this occasion, investing a few dollars of his paycheck here and there, which was considerably larger amount than Mike’s. He didn't mind really, doing things to please his partner was one of his favorite things! Oliver, having gotten off of work before dinner time and it being Mike’s well cherished day off, picked his significant other up around 7. Mike opened the door to his apartment slowly, but then nearly slammed it open when he saw that his visitor was Oliver, not a terrifying robotic beast. “Hi!” He greeted the man, emotion not fitting his gravelly tone. Oliver moved on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back. “Are you ready to go?” He questioned, voice small in his throat, but heard. Mike nodded and came out into the hallway and allowed Oliver to take his hand. It had begun as hand holding but turned into Oliver’s hand around Mike’s waist, teasingly squeezing the pudgy flesh of Mike’s sides.   
Mike knew exactly what Oliver had in store.  
“Now, I didn't have enough money for that steak house, sadly.” Oliver began to say after he got into the driver’s side of the car. Mike gave Oliver his undivided attention… well, he tried, but his smile was too cute for that. “So where are we going?” Mike shifted to get his seat belt on, still attempting to get used to pulling it further than he would have a few months ago. “This silly “kawaii” themed buffet, they have a lot of sweets.” Mike nodded. “Sounds nice, it’s good to spend some more time with you.” Oliver blushed and clutched the steering wheel.   
“Yeah.”  
-  
Mike didn't get himself anything; Oliver got his food for him. This was all a consensual game, of course, something they did every other dinner night. Mike sat patiently, sipping soda, which was the one thing he had gotten himself. He jumped a little in his chair when Oliver came back, setting down Mike’s plate and then his own. Mike’s plate was far too full, which was a perfect contrast to Oliver’s modest plate. He looked up at Oliver and wasn't surprised at all when he was greeted with a light kiss on the nose. “Are you still okay with this?” Oliver pressed for an honest answer, making sure that Mike knew exactly what he was asking about by pressing a hand gently on top of Mike’s plush stomach. “Yes, thank you.” As Oliver sat down to eat his own meal, Mike observed his own overflowing plate, small treats of every category, minuscule pastries, brownies, a few meats, maybe a roll? He decided to start with a small pastry and work himself up into the more filling foods; he knew how to please Oliver. They dove straight into small talk, seemingly avoiding the sexual air of how much food Mike had on his plate. “How was your day?” and “Did you sleep well?” questions being thrown at each other and back, honest answers and stories. “I almost lost my arm today!” became their main conversation topic.   
It didn't take Oliver many trips to get more food before he noticed Mike was getting rather full, stomach already straining his shirt, causing Mike to shift in his chair and try to adjust his clothes more often than usual. Oliver almost longed to encourage him in a not-vague-at-all manner, but they were in public and he knew Mike didn't really want to be humiliated tonight. They planned these things out, after all! Instead he raised his eyebrows when Mike looked uncomfortable and hoped that Mike understood.   
Mike did understand.  
He was impressed with himself, not even remembering every food item he had consumed in-between conversation topics. He had noticed that everything Oliver picked out seemed pretty selective, however. Each bite of food made his stomach shift a little more and before he even realized it, his belly was pressing lightly against the table. “Yeah… I think I’m done.” He laughed at himself, hands on top of his ample stomach, itching to massage it himself. His pants clearly dug into his sides, threatening to pop the button or even make a minor hole in a seam. He was looking forward to getting in the car. Oliver smiled shyly, getting up from his chair to help Mike get up, hoping that he wasn't too embarrassed. The walk out of the buffet was an easy feat, surprisingly. Oliver kept his arm around Mike, supplying gentle rubs to the taut flesh which offered some relief to the pain of being overly stuffed. The moment Mike was in the car he unbuttoned his pants, sighing, allowing his abdomen to swell out a little further, now obviously in his lap. Oliver crouched beside the open door to the passenger side. “Was that nice?” He pressed his hands into the squishy flesh and rubbed just a little. Mike simply hummed in response, a yes. “That was a lot of calories you know.” Oliver spoke after a minute or so of rubbing and sighs. A statement like that was enough to make Mike blush even further than he already was, though the cool evening air was a relief. “More than a days’ worth, actually, I picked out specific treats for you.” Oliver looked to Mike and bit his own bottom lip, a tease. “I wouldn't be surprised if you need a new uniform vest by the morning, not like you didn’t need one before.” He took Mike’s hand and kissed the knuckles before getting up and closing the door, getting into the driver’s seat only a moment later.  
Hopefully he would spend the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! Please tell me your thoughts??


End file.
